Scarah Screams
Scarah Screams, previously a background character, was one of three characters to have had a prototype doll displayed at San Diego Comic-Con International 2011, the other two being the Daughter of Arachne and Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. Having won the vote, Scarah was the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con International exclusive doll. She is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Physical Appearence Scarah Screams has unusual white eyes without discernible pupils or irises. She has a black hair worn is a 60's mod fashion with a lime green Alice band. Her skin is a pale blue to greenish tone--not dissimilar to Frankie's--and she has blue to greenish lips. In the webisodes Scarah is depicted wearing a lime green halter top with an olive green mini-skirt, and matching Alice band. The prototype doll also wears a baseball-style jacket in black with hot pink trim. In the webisodes, she also has a light Irish accent, fitting with her history. Her choice of color also ties into Ireland being called "The Emerald Isles" Personality Scarah is shown to be a helpful, but kind of quiet girl who doesn't like to stand out. Even if a tad distant, she's still very friendly, especially to those close to her. Classic Monster The Banshee is a Irish female spirit who announces the death of someone. She appears in three different forms: a young girl, a lady and an old witch. According to a story, a Irish king named Brian O'Bua saw a Banshee. He walked through the woods and saw an old woman washing clothes which were covered with blood and she was crying. The next day Brian was found dead in his tent. This would have happened around the year 1000, since then people often hear the bloodcurdling scream of the banshee and the day after a family member or friend died. Relationships Family Scarah is the daughter of the Banshee. A banshee is an Irish female specter that floats around, wailing in mourning and washing the clothes of those about to die. People used to believe that if you could stop the banshee from doing her duty, you could keep people from dying. This later came to be understood as ineffectual because the banshee is only the messenger, not the actual cause of death. Banshees have very loud, wailing voices, hence her last name, Scarah Screams. Friends The Facebook update of November 19, 2011 mentioned that Scarah helps Spectra Vondergeist with improving her makeup choices and skills, implying they are friends. Scarah is good friends with Hoodude Voodoo, who has a locker near her. Scarah likes Hoodude because he is a good listener, and Hoodude, being a sensitive soul, just appreciates all positive attention he gets. Romance Heath Burns has thrice (in "Hyde Your Heart", "Ghostly Gossip", and "Hoodoo That Voodoo That You Do") tried to impress Scarah. In the Spring 2012 issue of Teen Scream, she says that she has a boyfriend, but it's unknown who that should be. Appearances Scarah has been a background character in a lot of the webisodes. In "New Ghoul @ School" and "Scream Building", she is shown to be a member of the Fear Squad, though she quit the team in a later webisode because Cleo wasn't being appreciative of her team's efforts. * Scarah Screams appears in "New Ghoul @ School", "Talon Show", "Party Planners", "Blue Lagoona", "The Hot Boy", "Bad Scare Day", "Photo Finish", "A Bad Zituation", "Shock and Awesome", "The Good, the Bat and the Fabulous", "Rumor Run Wild", "Idol Threat" and "Hatch Me If You Can", "Date of the Dead", "Scream Building", "Why We Fright", "Fear-A-Mid Power", "Varsity Boos", "Falling Spirits", "Fatal Error", "Road to Monster Mashionals", "Queen of the Scammed", "Frightday the 13th", "HooDoo You Like?", "Fear Pressure", "Fear the Book", "Miss Infearmation", "Hyde and Shriek", "Nefera Again", "Frost Friends", "Hyde Your Heart", "Ghostly Gossip", "Hiss-teria", "Phantom of the Opry", "The Bermuda Love Triangle", "Here Comes Treble", "Monster Mashionals Part 2", "Fright On!", "Kind: The Shockumentary", "Dodgeskull", "Uncommon Cold" and "No Place Like Nome". *Jaundice Brothers - Scarah helps Frankie Stein with the homecoming dance video to win the KBLOOD contest. *Clawditions - Scarah was behind Cleo at the performance of the school play. *Freedom Fight - Scarah participates in the eyeball fight during Mad Science. *Mad Science Fair - Scarah attends the Mad Science Fair. *Horrorscope - Scarah is electrified by Frankie when the latter tries to stop Draculaura's supposed dream boy. *Creepfast Club - Scarah is among the students electrified by Frankie when she sneezes. Plus you can see her when Frankie enters the classroom. *Undo the Voodoo - Scarah helps Clawdeen and Frankie with HooDude in her first official role, speaking and all; away from being a backgrounder. Contest Facebook Description Scarah Screams may seem like she’s been hiding in the background, but she’s ready to step out of the dark. If you’re dying to bring her to life, vote now! Just remember, ghouls, all Monster High designs and doll names are subject to change. Scarah Screams always makes her voice heard over the mobs and she's dying to make sure yours is heard too! Which character do you want to bring to life? Dolls SDCCI merchandise 168198 10151615628442481 878134165 n.jpg|Close up. 581081 10151615517662481 530779405 n.jpg|Full body view. *'Line:' SDCCI merchandise *'Release:' July 2012 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' X0590 :Scarah Screams will be available at SDCCI in 2012 along with Hoodude Voodoo in a limited edition 2-pack. Meta Timeline * May 5, 2010: Scarah Screams makes her webisode debut as a backgrounder in "Jaundice Brothers". * July 7, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Scarah Screams. * July 21, 2011: Scarah Screams is one of the contenders in the San Diego Comic-Con International doll contest. * July 24, 2011: Scarah Screams's contest description is posted on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account. * August 11, 2011: Scarah Screams is declared the winner of the San Diego Comic-Con International doll contest. * May 29, 2012: Scarah Screams is revealed to be the San Diego Comic-Con International exclusive of 2012 through MattyCollector.com. * June 12, 2012: Scarah Screams, along with Hoodude Voodoo, is officially announced as the San Diego Comic-Con exclusive on the Monster High Facebook account and in the Gory Gazette. * July 12, 2012: Scarah Screams's first doll is for sale at San Diego Comic-Con International. * July 12, 2012: Scarah Screams's profile art is revealed. * July 12, 2012: Scarah Screams makes her diary debut in her SDCCI diary. * July 12, 2012: Scarah Screams makes her webisode debut as a character in "Undo the Voodoo". Notes * As it is only a prototype, the Scarah Screams doll shown at SDCCI 2011 has a Ghoulia headband and is a repainted Frankie Stein Gloom Beach doll * Her green theme might play on the Irish relation to the color green since she is the daughter of the Banshee. Gallery Webisode gallery Horrorscope - fried Scarah.jpg|Scarah is electrified by Frankie in "Horrorscope" Nefera Again Screen.png|Scarah in "Nefera Again" MHWQ.png|Scarah used to Fearlead IMG 0036.PNG Fullscreen capture 842012 122816 AM.jpg|Scarah the mind reader Fullscreen capture 842012 122922 AM.jpg Fullscreen capture 842012 122931 AM.jpg|"The mind is like a house" TV special gallery Ghoul2.jpg|Scarah on the Fear Squad in "New Ghoul @ School" Fright On! - bored Scarah.jpg|In Mad Science Merchandise gallery Scarah Screams.jpg|Prototype Doll Scarah screams by mh maria-d415qqg.jpg|At Comic-Con Ccmh004.jpg|Ms. Screams at Comic-Con Scarah.png|Scarah Wins MHSSSDCC.jpg|A close-up of Scarah's doll Monster_High_SDCC_fullsizeimage.jpg|Scarah in her SDCCI box with her date. 581081_10151615517662481_530779405_n.jpg|Scarah and Hoodude 577681 10151615336587481 1683706033 n.jpg|Scarah and a hidden Hoodude 168198_10151615628442481_878134165_n.jpg|Close Up Of Scarah and Hoodude SDCC2012MattelMonsterHighScarahScreams039.jpg SDCC2012MattelMonsterHighScarahScreams047.jpg SDCC2012MattelMonsterHighScarahScreams019.jpg SDCC2012MattelMonsterHighScarahScreams005.jpg Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Fear Squad members Category:San Diego Comic-Con International 2011 Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:2012 dolls Category:San Diego Comic-Con International merchandise